Japanese Patent No. 2832783 (Patent Document 1) is an example of a conventional snowboard binding.
First Patent Document 1 shall be briefly described. The invention comprises a base plate, a highback in which the lower portion thereof is tiltably and pivotably mounted on the base plate, a strap section in which the lower end section thereof is attached to the portion that extends further downward than the pivotably mounted section of the highback, and unlockable locking means for locking the rearward tilt of the highback, the locking means being composed of a wire that extends along the back surface of the highback, the two ends of the wire being linked to both sides of the base plate portion further forward than the pivotably mounted section of the highback, and a lever that is rotatably and pivotably mounted on the highback and that is operated to switch the wire between a state of tension a state of non-tension.
According to Patent Document 1, there are advantages in that the highback is tilted rearward by releasing the lock with a lever operation to allow a boot to be very readily detached from the baseboard without disengaging the ratchet and ratchet belt of the strap section, and the fastening arrangement of the boot can be the same each time.